venomis spiders and a fire demons love
by inulover28
Summary: Kurama starts to get sick after a fight and no one thinks its more then a flu. will Hiei save Kurama or will he die? HK pairing complete sequal up
1. Default Chapter

Yeah my first fic just to let you know I'm new at posting stories NOT new at writing them;) well this is just the prolog  
disclaimer OF COURSE I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO !THEN WHY WOULD I BE WRITING A FAN FIC JEESH! On with the story

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Earlier in the day Botan had been sent by Koenma to gather Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Two days before hand, a strong S class youkai had escaped from spirit world and into the ningenkai. This youkai resembled a gigantic black widow, with two long fangs jutting out of its mouth, perfect for piercing through any bone or flesh. In replacement of the red hourglass shape, common to the black widow, there was a white skull with snakes going through the eyes and out the mouth. The spider would easily be mistaken for a normal black widow had it not been about six feet tall and twelve feet long. The arachnid had already killed 20 ningens

"Yusuke! Do you have any idea how hard it is to track you down!" the blue haired river sticks ferry girl screamed at the spirit detective.

"Dammit Botan don't bite my head off!" the cocky teen yelled back, placing his arms behind his head. "I have Keiko for that" he added under his breath.

"What is it this time Botan?"the red headed yoko inquired trying to hide a laugh as he heard Yusuke's mumble.

"Why thank you Kurama, I'm glad that SOME people are taking this seriously."

"Don't worry botan I Kazuma Kuwa.."

"Shut up baka!" The little fire koorime snapped. "If I have to listen to another one of your pointless speeches I'll cut out your tongue,"

"shut up shrimp!" Before you could blink, the "baka" found a nice pointy sword in his face. "What was that?" The fire demon smirked

"nothing nothing!" He yelped as he waved his hands frantically about.

"That's what I thought," and hiei sheathed his kantana.

The kistune had to laugh at the scenario of the two of them. Hiei was normally a man of few words but quick to take action. Kurama's best friend was always acting tough on the outside but he still had a kind heart (sometimes). A good example would be how he would confide in the yoko ,at times, of his problems or, better yet, how he acted towards Yukina. Perhaps that is why the fox found himself in love with the fiery demon, that or his beautiful crimson eyes.

"THERE'S A GIANT SPIDER YOUKAI ON THE LOOSE KILLING NINGENS AND YOU NEED TO TRACK IT DOWN!" The fed up ferry girl screamed

"Why didn't you just say so then?" The green clad boy asked.

"Argggg! I was trying to! But at least screaming got your attention".

"Hn, where was it last seen?" Botan sighed thankfully that Hiei and Kurama were complying at least.

"At the demon world border from the human world."

"Ummmm which one?" The moron asked.

"There's only one in the human world and it's in a nearby park," Kurama said.

"How do you know this stuff Kurama?"

"Simple Yusuke, I am a demon and its basic knowledge".

"Will you guy's quit with your small talk and GET MOVING!"

"Fine, fine, we're going, we're going don't blow your head off... come on guys!" And with that said Yusuke ran off in the direction of the park as the rest of th team following.

"So how are we gonna find this thing?" Kuwabara rasped as they inspected the youkai portal. Everything looked peaceful enough, the sun was shining down gently on the park and the only sounds to be heard were those of the birds singing and flitting from one tree to another.

"Man where is this damn bug! How hard can it be to find a giant spider?" Just then Kurama felt a huge ki speeding their way. Hiei had felt it too because he had pulled his kantana out of its sheath and was in a fighting stance.

"We won't have to find it Yusuke, it seems the demon has come looking for us," The yoko readied his famous rose whip, preparing for the battle. The ground shook as the skys blackened, birds rustling through the trees and cawing as they desperately ran away to find safety. The black haired boy turned to his companions and said in a serious tone.

"Get ready," with a confirming nod they waited for the creature to appear. The shaking became more and more violent as the beast neared, louder and louder but still nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, which direction is it coming from?" Kuwabara growled.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he realized just what was happening, "MOVE!" and with that warning everyone jumped out of the way just as the demon came shooting out of the ground, landing with a loud crash next to it's burrow.

"It's seems I have some new prey" The widow like spider demon hissed out menacingly at the four boys standing in its path.

"Damn, when Botan said a giant spider she meant a giant fucking spider!"

With a hiss, the widow shot out some acid that Hiei had dodged with ease and the fight began.

"Spirit gun!"

"Rose whip!"

"Spirit sword!"

"Fist of the mortal flame!"

For such a large target it was shocking that each hit had missed, the large creature was indeed fast for its size. "Poison thread!" Long silver wisps of thread swam around the group cornering each of them in their own circle of silver poison.

"Like this will trap me!" In a flash, Hiei's threads were cut by one swift movement of his sword,

"like wise,"A flash of green and short silver strands floated to the ground as Kurama broke free of his confinement.

"Spirit sword!"

"Spirit gun!" and as simple as that both fighters were freed from the silver prison.

"Hmmm seems I'll have to try something else then, can't fight me if you can't see me." Thus the arachnid made good of its word and dug under ground.

"Shit," The detective mumbled as their opponent disappeared from site.

'I can't sense its energy, did she run? No that is highly unlikely.' The kistunes thoughts were broken by a widow leaping out of the ground and on top of the unsuspecting fighter. In a surprised scream, Kurama lost hold of his whip as he was pinned on his back, four of the spiders long legs held the red heads arms and legs down on the ground. Unable to move. She moved into what looked like she was going to 'bite' Kurama, her venomous fangs poised over his shoulder

"Kurama!"

He heard the youkai hiss in pain as a silver flash was seen and the spider jumped off of the surprised fox. Blood was pouring from one of it's back legs but for some reason she was still smiling . "I have a feeling we'll see each other again very soon spirit detective." And with that she disappeared again.

"You all right Kurama?" Kuwabara asked while helping the yoko back onto his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Hiei for getting that thing off me." Dismissing the topic with his usual

"Hn," He flitted off, 'I'd never let anything hurt you fox, never,' With that last thought he continued to make his way to his favorite fox's house.

Meanwhile back at the fighting ground the three friends were discussing the battle, "Damn! I can't believe that thing got away."

"Yes, it should have been a simple mission, we clearly underestimated the strength of this youkai."

"Yeah well whatever we'll beat 'em next time, you sure he didn't bite you Kurama?"

"Yes Kuwabara I'm sure," he laughed. Though the team nor Kurama himself knew what the spider had done, for it never had any intention of biting the youth in the first place. Before Hiei had slashed her, the youkai's fangs had shot two nearly 2' long pieces of poison thread into Kurama's shoulder it was a special attack, one that wouldn't cause any pain in the insertion but was deadly non the less.

The light turned on in one of the rooms of the Minamino household as the tired yoko walked into his bedroom only to be greeted by the fire youkai that had stolen his heart.

"Hello Hiei, I wasn't expecting you tonight after that fight."

"Hn, got a problem with it fox?" Kurama sat on his bed while he replied,

"Of course not Hiei." Hiei leaped off his current perch of the window sill to join his friend on the bed. "We're meeting in the park tomorrow to discuss what to do about the widow."

"And how does that concern me fox? I have no intention of going. I don't know why you go to those stupid meetings yourself."

Kurama let out a small chuckle,

"I don't know, maybe its because we talk about missions and things that are important"

Hiei gave Kurama a disbelieving look.

" 'Important' and 'mission' are two words those morons don't even know,"

"Huh, well yes, but when it's really important their brains tend to kick in."

"That baka has a brain? Doubt it." Again he was referring to Kuwabara.

"Why don't you come this time Hiei, one meeting won't kill you."

"And be in the same vicinity as that dimwit? Ha, I'll pass."

"Please Hiei? I'll be there and it's not like you have to be near Kuwabara at all."

Just as he was about to reject again he looked at his fox's hopeful look and melted... Hang On! Back Up! Did he really just think about Kurama as HIS fox!

"Hiei?" the soft voice shook the koorime out of his thoughts and he replied with a "fine" and left the room to settle in the tree next to Kurama's house,

'Only for you fox, only for you.' And with that the youkai fell asleep.

The fox crawled into bed himself and fell asleep, completely unaware of what would happen the next day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally got down a story:) jumps up and down I think it was a bit slow though.. Hmmmmm.. Well I'm posting the next chappie soon( have to finish it first) please r&r flames are welcome too. If you think I should do something differently then tell me ! Ok bye-bye


	2. the sickness starts

Disclaimer: nope still don't own anything Alright the next chappi... I've already got up to chappi 4 done so it depends on when people review

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen ! Are you ready to hear some early morning music." The small clock radio went off as the voice of the announcer woke the sleeping fox up from his peaceful slumber. Tossing slightly, tired emerald eyes opened to be greeted with the morning light that shone through the window. With a small yawn Kurama reached over to switch off the alarm but stopped when a small pain shot through his arm. Hissing slightly he pulled back his arm and sat up 'must have been sleeping on it' with that conclusion he switched off the infernal racket of that stupid clock.

All and all, it was a beautiful day, the sun shone peacefully around the room and the sound of birds reached the yoko's ears.

"Hm, Hiei must have left before I got up" he mused while listening to the birds. Hiei rarely stayed in the tree all night, when he did, it was normally because he'd gotten wounded in one way or another.

After getting dressed and going about normal morning rituals (A/N: hair, teeth, ect, won't bore you) he headed downstairs where his kassan was already making breakfast. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs a wave of dizziness washed over him, room tilting back and forth like he were on a boat. One hand reached out for the banister while the other went up to his head, grimacing at the unpleasant feeling. after a minute the spell passed so Kurama shook it off and continued to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shuichi," Shiori greeted her son, "did you sleep well? you came in rather late last night."

"Hai Kassan, I slept well enough."

As Kurama took his seat at the table a plate of eggs was pushed in front of him, the taste was unpleasing but he kept eating so as not to waste the food, at least until it became to sickening to even look at.

Struggling to keep down the half plate of eggs that he had eaten, Kurama deposited the rest into the sink.

"Suuichi?"A worried voice called out.

"Hm? I'm fine kassan just not hungry," he responded to the un-asked question that his kassan was sure to ask.

"OK, remember, I'll be out on business for a week and won't be here when you get back."

"Yes, I know don't worry I'll be fine."

In the class room, our favorite little yoko was trying to keep his attention on what the teacher was saying, that wasn't happening though. He grabbed something for his stomach on his way out the door but now he had a headache that didn't want to leave. What did get his attention was when the math final was slammed down in front of him.

"Care to pay attention, Shuichi!"

Why did he have to yell!

"Yes, yes, gomen nasai."

"Good, now begin!"

'I swear that teacher is out to get me.'

The test just dragged on and on forever, the fact that Kurama's eye sight was blurring didn't help the matter at all. A silent groan escaped him as his stomach lurched.

'That medicine really didn't last long at all.'

More time passed as his stomach and headache grew worse. The pencil snapped in two when the nausea grew to be to much to deal with as a shooting pain shot through is gut. A shaky hand rested on his stomach as he got up and was excused to leave the room, in fear that he was going to be sick.

The red head sat on the floor in the bathroom in one of the stalls, the question that went through his mind was: what is wrong with me?

Nothing had happened after he left the room except for dry heaving which only made everything worse. Getting up weakly and leaving the bathroom to head back to class Kurama took a deep breath and entered were he finished his first test, this was going to be a long day.

Next class, another test, not surprising when you consider that this was "final's day" for all the classes but at lest that shortened up the day.

Finally, last period English, which was an easy subject for Kurama but with that headache and blurry vision he thought he would be lucky if he had gotten a "-C". Even so he was the first to finish the test and leave, before he was able to gather his things another, strong sick spell came over him.

Slamming intoa stall and falling to all fours he heaved up anything and everything. This lasted for a minute or two and then things calmed down slightly. Panting heavily, Kurama flushed the fowl contents and lend against the door. Forcing himself to stop shaking, the same question ran through his mind: What is wrong with me?

"You ok, Shuichi? that didn't sound good," a boy from his class inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine, just something I ate." despite the sick spell his voice still remained smooth and calm.

"Well... if your sure. But you should get home and rest."

"I will. thank you."

To bad that he couldn't do that though, he still had to meet in the park with the gang to go over the new plan. Kurama would have just skipped it if he hadn't have been the only reason that Hiei was going. Unsteadily and slowly he made his way to the park.

"Oi! Kurama! over here!" the spirit detective yelled over upon seeing the yoko. Quickly gathering his composer he greeted them.

"For a minute there we thought you'd be a no show, what took you?"

"The tests took longer then I thought they would, Kuwabara, some of us DO go to school."

Leaning heavily against a tree he, yet again, placed his hand over his stomach and slowed his breathing in a feeble attempt to quail the new bought of nausea.

The meeting had begun andKurama, Hiei noticed, wasn't paying any attention at all to it, none what's so ever. A worried expression crossed the youkai's face as a small bead of sweat trailed down Kuramas face. It was plain as day that something was wrong with the kitsune, a flushed face, his irregular breathing, the glazed look in his emerald eye's. For some reason it seemed that only the fire youkai himself noticed any of it, how could even those two bakas miss it? if not the breathing then at least his sheet white face.

"So what do you guys think? do you agree?"

"What? Um... Oh, yes, alright, Yusuke."

"Cool, what about you Hiei?"

"Hn, whatever."

Even though neither of them even knew what they had agreed to Kurama was just glad he could finally leave, it was getting increasingly harder for him to keep his stomach down.

Hiei followed the kitsune all the way home, fliting from tree to tree, it was a wonder that Kurama didn't sense him in the slightest. The red head had a tendency to sway a little in his steps because of the dizziness that he was fighting off, or at least trying to.

Unfortunately for Kurama it seemed that a lot of girls kept trying to talk to him, feed up with it all ready he ended up snapping at them to leave him alone, they were not helping his throbbing head in any way. That got them to back off and he reached his house and walked in leaning against the front door.

"Finally," he sighed. Just then his jade eyes shot open and he raced up the stairs, hand clamped over his mouth, leaving the door open for a cute little fire youkai.

Collapsing in front of the porcelain bowl he, again, preceded to emptying out his stomach in a more fierce attack then at school. Hiei stood outside the door, bewildered at the site of his fox on the tiled floor like that, and he still hadn't noticed Hiei.

Slowly he made his way over to Kurama and kneeled down beside him, pulling the red locks out of his face with one hand and soothingly rubbing his back with the other. At least he knew that Hiei was there now.

"Easy fox... easy.. it's ok.." Hiei whispered trying to calm the ill kitsune, still rubbing Kurama's back. Despite the youkai being there to comfort the fox his stomach still continued to heave for a good five minutes, gasping for breath every time that he could.

The vomiting ended and Kurama just sat on the floor breathing heavily wiping his mouth with some tissues. Hiei got him some water, allowing the teen to get rid of the rancid taste.

"Th..thanks.. Hiei," The shaky voice spoke up.

"It's no problem. Now what's wrong with you?"

"Just... somethingI ate."

"Don't tell me that because I know it's not true, you haven't eaten anything all day."

A bandaged hand reached out to touch the boy's forehead amber eyes widened in realization, Kurama was burning up!

"Kitsune no baka! you have a fever! why didn't you stay home?"

"Hiei, please, stop yelling," glancing at the grimacing fox holding his head with one quivering hand, he apologized and lowered his voice. "Now why didn't you stay home?" he asked again.

"I..I didn't.. think it was anything serious."

"What? how could you think that?"

Another shaky breath, "Nothing really started.. until after..I got to ..school"

The fire youkai sighed and flushed the bowl, "well whats done is done, let's get you into bed." with that the little youkai helped to steady Kurama until he was lying down covered in the warm blankets.

Touching Kurama's head briefly he left the room in search of a bowl and a cloth to try and bring down the fever but what he came back in to see did not please him.

"Kurama! what do you think your doing! lay back down."

" b..but. Hie .Hiei. I."

Then he got the picture, placing down the water next to the bed he sped across the room bringing back the waste basket. Just in time too as the fox began to spill his guts again.

"I should tie your hair back if this is going to become a pattern," again holding back the red locks and rubbing Kurama's back. This sick wave lasted meer seconds and soon Hiei had the gasping teen lying back down and covered up. Gently wiping away the little sweat beads with the damp cloth Hiei started to explain what was going to be happening until the kitsune was well again.

"you are to stay in bed fox, if you need something I'LL get it for you, alright?" Getting a weak nod in response, he wet the cloth again and placed it on the ill fox's head.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: yeah first real chappi done! smiles

Kurama: why did you have to make me so sick? TT

Inulover: sorry but it was for the story U , you won't get sick as much or at all in the next update.

Kurama:sighs good, please r+r

Inulover: yeps more reviews more chappies. And answers to reviews... yami-aj yuyu inucardcapter: man your name is long! anyway I'm glad you liked that chapter

beautiful dreamer1: wow! Thanks and I'm glad that the pacing was good. Thought it was slow myself but as long as people like the story it works and yes I will continue writing

katyfoxdemon2: yes I am the original author thank you very much! I also have this posted on "mediaminer" maybe you read this chappi there. But for the records I'M NOT COPYING THIS STORY! HMPF sigh


	3. fevered dreams and chills

Disclaimer: man this will get annoying... Still don't own it! 

Inulover: you see people, reviews chappies!

Kurama: yep now on to the story

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei watched helplessly as Kurama tossed and turned in his restless slumber while still keeping the cloth on his head. Kurama had fallen asleep soon after Hiei had, literally, forced him to eat some soup, which did manage to stay down.

"You never get ill kitsune, what's wrong with you?" the only response was a small whimper. Sighing Hiei began to run his fingers through the silky red hair that was slightly damp with sweat from the fever.

"Hiei..." the mumbled words definitely caught his attention as the fox continued in his delirium tossing a little more. "No.. Stop.. Hiei!"

Hiei jerked his hand back, startled by the terrified outburst, had he somehow hurt his beloved fox? No, he was still sleeping, it was just a fevered nightmare. But what part did the fire demon play in it? "What could you be dreaming fox?" placing a new cloth on Kurama's heated head Hiei resumed his earlier position, stroking the red silk.

_There Kurama stood in the middle of a dark and dreary forest, blood from his wounds soaking his clothes. Normally he would have the advantage over his foe in such a setting, but not this one, not by far. Waist length raven hair streamed freely down the enemies back, a mask covering his mouth to keep his power in check, long clawed hands had a fire demon by the throat._

_"K..Karasue.. Let Hiei go!" _

_"Oh? Is that what you want? But Kurama, it's so much fun to hold the lives of the ones you love over your head." _

_That voice was toying with him and he knew it, but he had to save Hiei, "Rose..!" _

_"Now is that really wise!" Hestopped mid-attack as the evil youkai held his murderous claws right over the fire koorimes throat. "_

_Take another step and you precious little lover bites the dust. Now drop the whip."_

_He had no choice, the yoko was at this bastards mercy, so he dropped the whip. An evil smirk found its way to Karasue's lips, of course hidden by the mask, "good boy"._

_Long black nails dug into the helpless fire youkai's throat drawing a thick steam of blood that flowed down the raven haired ones hand, along with down Hiei's body. _

_"Hiei!" Kurama screamed as the lifeless body was thrown carelessly on the mossy earth. _

_"Don't worry kitsune, you'll be able to follow him!" an energy bomb materialized in front of the yoko, shaped like a little eyeball with a mouth._

_"Bye bye," it's screechy high pitched voice sang as it blew up_.

"Karasue? " the youkai repeated the word that had hardly been above a whisper, as he tried to hold the thrashing fox down, afraid that Kurama would hurt himself if this continued. "Fox wake up! Come on! Kurama!"

Unfocused jade orbs shot open at the yelling of his name, jolting up in bed Kurama looked wildy about his room, breathing heavily and muttering one name as he looked. "Karasue!.. Where?.." placing his hands down on the fox's shoulders Hiei tried to ease the boy back down.

"Easy kitsune it was just a dream, everything's fine, Karasue is dead, he's not coming back."

"Hiei?" why did the fox look so surprised to see him?

"Hn, who else kitsune." Kurama threw his arms around the youkai, tears streaming down his flushed face.

"Your alright," needless to say the fire youkai was more then just a little stunned, not that he didn't enjoy the contact.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"Karasue" 'so that's what his nightmare was about, that bastard still hunts my fox even when he's dead'

"Shush, he's never coming back, that was all a dream, relax now, it's ok," he said, trying to sooth the fevered fox that was clinging to his chest.

The tears slowly stopped and Hiei got Kurama to lye down, wiping away a few lingering tears before checking the fever for improvements, none. Frowning he got up and took the water bowl with the intentions of getting some cooler water "I'll be right back." Fevered eyes watched as Hiei left the room.

"This fever is not going anywhere for awhile, how could he get this sick?" he mussed while turning to rummage through the medicine cabinet for something to help his fox. 'You hardly got sick when you were a complete yoko, in 300 years you maybe got a cough once, so how can you get this bad now?' Eventually Hiei found some Tylenol, hopefully that would help in some way, he grabbed a glass with water and returned to Kurama.

"Come on fox you need to take some medication."

A dazed look could be seen in his half lidded eyes but he tried to sit up none the less. It seemed to be a struggle not to fall back down for the kitsune, even though he had shot up with amazing speed five minutes ago, adrenalin rush most likely. Placing some pillows behind Kurama, Hiei helped him sit up all the way and leaned him against the pillows. After helping his fox take the pills he again told him to lay down, "Try to get some rest Kurama," ill as he was, Kurama managed a weak "no."

Hiei sat on the edge of the bed, "fox, you need to rest."

"He'll.. Come.. Back."

'If that demon weren't already dead I'd kill him myself for this!' Hiei thought angrily. "Kitsune, he's not coming back I told you that already."

"But..."

"I'll be right here fox, he can't hurt you while I'm around." resorting to comfort rather then logic seemed to help ease the fevered fox a bit. A small smile graced his lips as he fell into a more peaceful sleep.

"Thank you," was all that was said as Kurama fell fast asleep.

"Your welcome, my kitsune," he whispered and gently kissed the others cheek with a smile.

"...Hiei..." oh no, was he having another nightmare? No Kurama still had a small grin on his face.

'Wait, did he...was he awake when I kissed him!' That sent a strong blush into his face, even though Kurama did seem to be fast asleep. A small cough broke the little youkai out of his thoughts, looking down at his fox he frowned as a bead of sweat rolled down his no longer smiling face. Reaching for the cloth again, he started to trace it along the sick boy's face cooling him down. Another cough followed by a weak moan was heard as Kurama tilted his head towards Hiei,"That can't be good"

Chills reeked havoc on the fevered form of the kitsune as he shivered violently under the many covers. Endless coughing fit's tormented and broke the small amount of rest that he managed to get. All that Hiei could do was try and comfort Kurama the best that he could while trying to ease him back to sleep after a coughing fit. The little fire youkai lessened the use of the cool cloth not wanting to worsen the chills with more coldness. In replacement he used a dry cloth to wipe away the sweat beads.

The coughing fits subsided slightly enough that the kitsune could get some semi-decent rest save for the chills. A little fire demon sat idly on the bed, running his fingers through the silken locks. Watching painfully as a fierce set of chills racked the ill form, that was now huddled in a little shivering ball.

Around midnight Kurama woke up to the worst bought of coughing he'd had yet, one hand covered his mouth as the other tried weakly to force him up. Hiei helped him sit up while supporting the red head by letting him lean over his arm. The hacking continued until a faint scent of blood reached the fire youkai's nose, Kurama could feel something wet on his hand but was to dazed to tell what it was. The coughing ebbed away as Kurama tiredly collapsed onto Hiei's chest a stray cough here or there.

The smell of blood was even stronger now and Hiei gently moved Kurama's hand from his mouth to find it flecked with blood. "Kurama!" he yelled worriedly, the only response was the sharp, ragged breathing as Kurama curled into Hiei looking for warmth. Hiei's expression softened as he watched the shivering fox, slowly he wrapped his arms around him, pulling the cold yet hot body closer. "It's alright, shhhh, it's alright", the koorime whispered softly, the kitsune's shivering slowed as he fell asleep in Hiei's warm embrace, (A/N: kawaii!) Hiei followed soon after.

Hiei awoke the next morning to someone whimpering in pain.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CLIFFHANGER! don't you just love 'um.

Kurama: hello! What was with that chapter!

Inulover: what do you mean? You didn't get sick

Kurama: well yeah but I'm practically dying here !

Inulover: you've been dying from the very begining U Kurama: oo

Inulover: well read and review! onegai! Oh and heres some reply's to my other reviewers

Volpe Di Spirito: isn't he though and thanks for the spelling correction on "suiichi" use that later

Kita Moriki: thanks and thanks for letting me know about the title but... I'm to lazy to fix it (lol) anyway arigato I don't like spiders either but that demon fit the story.

Beautiful Dreamer1: "nurse Hiei" I like that glad you thought it was cute.

Katyfoxdemon2: I wasn't really offended just on sugar high but yeah that has been happening a lot lately so I don't blame you glad you like the story

Vashies-girl: yes I will continue

animefouryou: well your wish was granted hope you liked it


	4. the poisons discovered

Inulover: wow reviews always nice to get Kita Moriki: read and see, no more dreams like that though, sry  
u know? A lot of peps hate spiders 

Vashies-girl: glad u like, and I will continue, I know everyone  
loves a cliffy lol

Angelbird12241: thanks glad u like it 2

Beautifuldreamer: same here, but there fun 2 use

Silverchild of the winds: yes I will, and I promise there will be  
action in the next update

Skyla3: well finish reading, but im glad u think it sounds good

Yukina Gem: another cliffy lover haha, well you'll have 2 keep  
reading, not givin big spoilers like that though.

inulover: on to the story!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took awhile for Hiei to realize what made the sound, then it hit him, "Kurama?" The fire youkai looked down to find the fox curled in a ball. Another whimper sounded alarming Hiei further, "Kurama? Kurama what's wrong?" he asked as he got off the bed so he could see Kurama better. He strained his hearing in order to hear the reply.

"H...hurts.."

"What hurts?" Hiei placed his hand on the kitsunes arm only to yank it away when Kurama screamed in pain."Is it your arm? Does that hurt?" Hiei asked, getting no response in return, "Kurama?.. Kurama answer me!" still no response.

Hiei slid his hand under the sweat plastered bangs of the red head and checked the fever. Kurama barely had time to flinch because the youkai pulled his hand away so quickly. A terrified look was seen in his eyes, he knew that Kurama had a fever but Hiei had nearly burnt his hand just by touching the heated flesh. 'This is serious! I need help! I don't know what's wrong with him!' the youkai thought rapidly, "But.. Who..." then it came to him, "Yukina!". One last look at his fox and then he went off into the hall.

"Now where is that stupid ningen contraption?" Then he spotted the phone in the hall and rushed to it. 'Now how does this work again?' He remembered Kurama showing him how to use it once not to long ago.

_"What would I want to know this for fox," a pouting fire koorime protested. _

_"You might need to use it while your in the ningenkai Hiei, it is useful."_

_"Hn." Kurama laughed at the youkais antics and continued. _

_"Anyway, I have everyones number here in this little book if you need to look one up."_

_"hn," and Hiei flitted out of the residence._

Frantically looking around the phone for his ill counterparts "little book" that was supposed to have everybody's phone number. After finding it he flipped through the pages until he found a set of numbers that said "Genkai's temple/ Yukina" next to it.

The ringing on the other line kept going and Hiei was about to slam the phone down when an old and raspy voice came from the other end.

"Hello?"

"What took you so long , you old hag? I was about to hang up!" An outraged fire youkai screamed.

"Watch your mouth moron ! And since when do you know how to use a telephone!" Genkai screamed back.

"That's not important! Just put my sister on the phone!" (A/N: yes Genkai knows about them)

"Why! Just come here yourself!"

"I can't!"

"And why not!"

"Kurama's ill and I need to talk to Yukina!" There was a pause and then Genkai spoke again.

"What's wrong with him?" Genkai's voice was back to normal.

"Hn, if I knew I wouldn't be talking to you," Hiei replied.

"Hang on, I'll get her"

"Hello? Hiei? What's wrong with Kurama?" the delicate ice maidens voice asked out of concern. Dropping his voice to a gentle tone that he used with Yukina he told her about everything starting from the meeting in the park.

"Then this morning his fever shot through the roof, it's got to be around 109 degrees, and I couldn't touch him because he said it hurt." The sound of coughing echoed through the hall.

"Oh dear! I'll be there as soon as I can."

As soon as they hung up Hiei rushed back to Kurama.

(At Genkai's)

The pink haired old women was standing next to the ice apparition the whole time while she was on the phone. "What's going on?" she inquired as Yukina hung up, turning to the old women she explained the situation. "I'll drive you there, come on" and Genkai grabbed her keys (A/N: can she drive? oO?) and left with Yukina.

(Back at Kurama's)

Hiei hurried to the kitsune's side when he saw the blood stains on the sheets by the hacking fox. Hiei tried to help Kurama into a sitting position ,but the same as before it merely caused the fox more pain. It was painful for Hiei to be watching this and not being able to help at all, the coughing eventually slowed and stopped, leaving an out of breath fox lying on the bed with a small trail of blood coming from his mouth. As gently as he could, Hiei wiped the blood off and placed a new cloth on the yoko's head. Kurama flinched at first but calmed down. The whimpering started again as the fevered fox shifted in his spot.

Hiei led the ice maiden and Genkai into Kurama's room, Yukina gasped at the sight of the strong yoko's condition, she wasn't prepared for that. Even Genkai got wide eyed at the scene, Hiei turned to his sister, "do you think you can do anything?"

She walked over to the bed and placed her hands above the form, a blue light cascaded around the fox as she used her powers to search for the source of the sickness. Hiei and Genkai watched the maiden silently and didn't speak up until the light faded away completely. The grave look on her beautiful face was not encouraging, Hiei finally spoke, "Well... Do you know what it is?" he asked while advancing toward the bed.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she briskly wiped them away, "Hiei.. It's a poison, and a very strong one, I can't heal him."

His eyes widened at the shocking news, why didn't he think of that earlier? "But.. How?.. When?" the fire youkai asked himself silently. Then Genkai spoke for the first time since their arrival.

"Didn't all of you go on a mission a few days ago?" Hiei nodded.

"Yes, but what...?" Realization struck him hard as the scenes of the battle flashed through his mind. The spider youkai on top of Kurama and her happy laughter afterwards, "that spider youkai! She must have done this! That whore!"

"What did this youkai look like?" the old women asked as she sat on the bed.

"A black widow, only with a skull on her back instead of an hour glass."

"hm, the only antidote that I know of for this venom is the spiders blood," the pink haired women answered calmly.

"Then I'll kill her," and Hiei was about to flit off before Genkai stopped him.

"Wait don't be hasty like that dim-witted student of mine."

"What!"

"You need the blood to be as fresh as possible Hiei."

"Then I'll rip out it's heart, is that fresh enough for you Genkai!"

"Shut up and listen!" she shouted. "You need to draw the blood from the neck or else it won't be strong enough, and it will also paralyze her so you can collect the blood."

"Fine, can I go now?" the fire koorime asked heatedly. She ignored him and turned to Yukina.

"Yukina use your powers to heal him," she instructed.

"But master Genkai my powers can't get rid of the poison."

"No, but they will slow down any further effects and will make him more comfortable". Yukina preceded in doing just that and Genkai threw a vial at Hiei which he caught without any trouble. "Collect her blood in that vial, and Hiei, even with Yukina's healing powers and Kurama's strong will, there's a good chance that he won't make it through the night."

"Then I'll be back before the sunsets."

"Good, now hurry." With one last glance at his ill fox he left the room in search of the youkai.

Hiei ripped the ward off of his jagan eye and searched for the demon, the fight would soon begin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: and chappie four is down ! Good? Bad ? Ok? Crappy? tell me  
so, say it with me "R&R!"

Inulover: I consider this more of a filler chappie, can't just send him fighting now can i?

Hiei: as long as I kill that bitch!

Inulover: falls off chair where'd you come from!

Hiei:hn

Inulover: sweatdrops oook, till next time


	5. Hiei vs the youkai

Inulover: hello! Sorry it took so long for this update 

Kurama: she left the her notebook in her locker glares at inulover

Inulover: gomen! I didn't mean to! I WANTED to post it last weekend, u know it figures, the one thing I have with me all the time is the one thing that I forget u

Hiei: will you get on with the story!

Inulover: damn where do you keep comin' from! Ok first some review answering (u can skip if u didn't review)

Kita moriki: glad u still enjoy this fic

Beautiful dreamer1: yes I know I'm sorry for the short chappie, but I'm glad u liked hiei on the phone.

Angelbird12241: thank u and here ya go, next chappie

lilxAznxDragonz: yes I will continue

Silverchild of the winds: you'd be right there , ok so u want a background for the spider ne? ok well... No kurama was not the very first victom but was the first poisoned, as for the youkai itself, just a typical break out from spirit world jail with a taste for ningen flesh, does that explain? I'll tell more at the end of the chappie if your still curious.

Nightshadow131: yep I'm here too this really is the better site and here is the next update for you, oh and I read your most recent chappie to your story, VERY GOOD! I luv that story

Mizuki Ishida: glad u like the story

Children of kaos: glad u enjoy this fic, oh and your welcome for the review but u must update soon.

Inulover: end reviews, onto the story!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei searched for the spider demon with his jagon eye. He had been searching for the youkai for a few futile hours already and time, much to his disadvantage, was not a luxury he could spare. Hiei needed to get that youkais' blood or his fox wouldn't make it, if he lost his fox, well he didn't know what he would do. A low frustrated growl sounded, this WASN'T working! Then a small spark of ki caught his attention, it was coming from somewhere downtown. Focusing his jagon on that one spot he found the youkai, apparently feeding on ningens. Without wasting anytime he shot off

"Whys it have to be across town?" he growled

While Hiei was on the chase, Yukina and Genkai were having a few problems of their own.

Kurama lied on his back, emerald eyes squeezed shut in pain. The ill yokos' breathing was extremely shallow and labored, each breath stabbing in his chest. Kurama's fever had shot threw the roof shortly after Hiei had left which was leaving his body feeling like he were in a fire. Pale, weak hands grasped wildly at the surrounding sheets.

Yukina had been keeping a vigilant eye on the poisoned yokos ever deteriorating condition .

"Kurama, please, hold on a little longer" Yukina whispered, while trailing a cool cloth along his sweaty face. "Hiei should be back soon".

"He'd better be back soon" the old women broke in, "or Kurama won't make it"

All that Kurama could make out in his fevered delirium was that there were people with him, but none of them were Hiei.

'where's Hiei?' he thought

Everything was so loud in his pounding head but it was also muddled together so that he couldn't make heads or tails of anything around him.

"Damn! Where is she?" The fire youkai spat, he'd just lost that bitches energy, but as soon as it was gone he found it and speed off again.

Hiei spotted a rather large pool of blood in the ally of two old deserted buildings and landed near it with the means to inspect it. As he bent down, the light reflected something silvery in the pool of crimson. Reaching out he found it to be a silver web, the same the arachnid had used three days ago. Another flicker of silver, Hiei looked up to see a long trail of web leading farther into the darkness.

"She has been feeding."

With a hand gripped tightly on his sword, he made his way into the youkais domain. Being careful to stay on high alert, the enemies' territory is never a good place to be.

Thread, silver thread as far as the eye could see! It was everywhere. Apparently holding up the web casings containing shriveled ningen bodies, or, at lest what was left of them. All the blood had been drained and large bites were taken out of them, leaving mostly mangled, wrinkled flesh. The smell of death and blood was so strong it even disturbed the stoic fire youkai.

'disgusting' he thought to himself

Hiei found himself engrossed in his bloody, corpse infested surroundings. Until a little dog, wrapped within one of the bodies arms jogged his memory.

"Kurama! This is no time to be site seeing!" he berated himself while tearing down the rest of the ally.

Alarge, web, silver dome came into view amidst the darkness. The trail of destruction had led the way. In one single swift movement the web casing was cut, allowing Hiei entrance to the webbed prison. The disturbance caused the female spider youkai to look up from here dinner over to Hiei.

"Very creative with your web aren't you," he announced

"He-he, you have no idea," The arachnid cackled licking the dripping blood from her long fangs.

Taking a brief second to look around, Hiei spotted a string of ningens chained to the webbed wall, barley alive. More shriveled corpses were strewn across the dirt packed floor. The youkai's voice snapped his attention back.

"I thought I'd be seeing you again," she said faking gentleness, "so tell me how's your friend doing? You know, the cute one?"

"Bitch!" he retorted

"What? Is he not fairing well?" a smile spread across her face, "I guess he wouldn't, I'm told I have a powerful poison"

Sick of her aimless rambling Hiei lunged forward, attempting to stick the demon. However, like before, she had managed to evade his attack.

"Want to play huh? Poison thread!"

Silver thread sprayed Hiei throwing him to the ground, but it didn't faze him as he jumped back up. Only to be met with a decaying and attacking ningen body, several to be precise. He easily sliced through them, like a hot knife threw butter.

"Is that supposed to stop me!" he mocked.

"Take another look my little friend!" she laughed

"What!" he watched in horror as the severed bodies pulled themselves together then lunch themselves at him yet again. No matter how much he sliced them they kept coming back! One managed to take a swing at Hiei's arm causing the cloth to disintegrate away like it had been slashed with acid.

"What in makai! What happened!"

"Didn't I tell you?" she laughed, "My demons are just as toxic as my poison."

'Damn bitch!' "well they can't come back if their cremated! Fist of the mortal flame!" in a bright display of swirling fire the bodies were burnt to a crisp, leaving nothing but ash. The spider youkai glowered at him, while stepping over and crushing the body she had been feeding from.

"Never send a ningen to do a demons job!" she yelled frustrated, and took a lunge at Hiei herself. It was Hiei's turn to dodge the assault which he did easily. This was his chance to slice her neck! He swung but missed as she dodged him again. Hiei landed opposite of the youkai and turned around quickly only to have his sword knocked out of his hand by a long blast of web.

"Damn!" he cursed

"Lets see how well you do without that piece of steel!"She charged again but Hiei managed to throw a strong kick aimed at her face which sent her reeling back.

"I don't need that to beat you!" and he took another hard jab at the youkai sending her across the room again.

She missed a third assault and aimed her thread at Hiei trying to throw him back some more to get some distance. The youkai's plan failed as Hiei had flared his ki, burning away the web before it even had a chance to touch him. Hiei was so tempted to do the same to the youkai itself but he needed the blood and couldn't roast it.

While the she demon was still stunned he made a dash for his sword coming back to the youkai, landing on her back. She tried to throw him off but to no avail as the cold steel was sliced threw her neck. She dropped to the floor, paralyzed from the neck down, Hiei pulled the vile that Genkai had given him earlier and collected the blood until it was full.

"T-that s-still won't s-save him you k-know" she smirked weakly, "you may have my blood but..."

Hiei didn't give her a chance to finish as he flared his ki burning the youkai to less then ash. With one last agonized scream Hiei left the web dome to go back to Kurama and give him the blood. As he looked around he noticed that the sun was already setting.

"Damn! How'd it get so late?" and he increased his speed as much as he could.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cliffhanger!

Inulover: so how was that? I tried to make it a bit longer this time did you like the fight seen or did it suck? I'm not to sure about it.

Kurama: didn't you say you'd explain the spider TT

Inulover: oooooohhhhhhh yeah

Kurama+Hiei: sweatdrop

Inulover: ok well, the spider youkai was your run of the mill bad guy, er, girl and was an escaped convict from spirit world jail like I had mentioned slightly in the first chappie through Botan (girl does have an occasional use) anyways. She was taken in for ningen murder and consumption (see earlier seen ) so the team was sent to kill her as you already know. The demon was no toguro but still a strong "S" class demon. I think that explains it, if you still have any questions review it and leave your e- mail so I can explain, kay? Oh and thank you to "silverchild" for pointing out to me that I hadn't given the demon a background, Gomen for that, well now to write the next chappie!

Ja ne


	6. fading lives

Inulover: gomen that this took so long it was really hard to write this chappie But here you go. And here are review answers. 

Rikki-the-Fox well here ya go, and as long as your reviewing now that all that matters . SnakeMistress: well read it soon and thank u

Maria Stars thank u and here u go next chappie

Beautiful Dreamer1 you'll have to read to find out, and I'm glad u liked the fight I wasn't sure about it.

NightShadow131 that she did and glad you still like this ficcy and here's the next chappie enjoy. And your welcome I luv your fic.

Silverchild of the winds sorry if you think the pace is to fast, I didn't realize that I hope this is slower, but glad you liked the thread idea.

Inulover: on to the fic

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukina kept exchanging anxious glances from the window and back to Kurama and then the window again. The situation didn't look to well at all considering that the sun was setting, and taking with it the kitsunes life. Not to mention that Hiei was still nowhere to be seen! This was not going well at all. A pained scream came from the ailing Yoko which made the ice apparition dash back to his side.

Kurama was now curled in a little ball on his side, shaking from the intense wave of pain coursing through is entire being. He had his arms wrapped around his chest in a pointless attempt at ceasing the pain.

"Please calm down Kurama," The ice maiden whispered while placing her hand gently on her friends shoulder.

This pattern had been going on for a few hours now, every little while, at random moments; a spasm of pain would shot through his body. Causing him to yell out or whimper in pain, that all depended on what degree the pain was coming at. These spasms would only last up to five minutes before receding enough to send the Yoko back into a restless sleep. This time, Yukina noticed, the pain seemed to be lasting longer. She had lost track of time in her head and looked at the clock. She knew it; this wave had already lasted ten minutes.

Giving Kurama a worried look she tried to ease the pain for him with her healing powers. A faint blue light encased the suffering fox as pain slowly faded and dulled down so that he wasn't screaming or gasping anymore. However his breathing was still very quick and labored, along with being dangerously shallow. His face still contorted in pain, none of that made sense to the koorime, hadn't she ridden him of the pain?

"Kurama? Oh this isn't good! Where's Hiei?" she questioned franticly

"He's on his way, how's the patient?" Genkai spoke up. Yukina hadn't even noticed her presence in the room until she spoke.

Genkai had been tracking Hiei's ki since he left. Just to see how far he was with the battle, and she had traced his power near the more deserted area of downtown. Also being able to tell when Hiei and the yokai had engaged in battle, from start to finish. Hiei was still, unfortunately, half way across town and she prayed that he could get back in time.

"Something's wrong! My powers aren't helping anymore!" she replied, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

The old women looked questioningly at the young girl before moving over to inspect Kurama herself. She checked his tempter, pulse, amount of ki, everything before a grave look graced the normally calm emotionless features.

"The poisons advanced to far Yukina," she said flatly, "we're losing him"

"There has to be something we can do," she asked tears streaming freely down her face now solidifying into white gems as they fell. The old women shook her head in the negative.

"It's all up to Hiei now"

Hiei jumped from building to building as fast as he could he himself had been keeping an eye his yokos wavering level of ki. Once he felt the dramatic decrease of energy and increase of pain from Kurama he stopped and ripped off the ward on his jaggon; in means to see visually how things were going.

He saw a slightly greened image in his mind off the two women fusing over the sickly fox. Focusing more on Kurama and past Yukina and Genkai, he got a glimpse of his face. There was no color in his porcelain face except a deep red flush of fever, made brighter by the pale complexion. His heart went out to the ailing yoko as he saw the pained look on his face and fetal position that Kurama was in. Lifting up the vile and inspecting the blood.

'Is this really all there is to it?' he thought, "that was way to easy, and what was she going to say!"

At this point he was cursing his own ignorance, not letting her finish after she had said that the blood wouldn't be enough.

_"T-that s-still won't s-save him you k-know,"_ the words echoed through his head.

'what did she mean it won't save him?'

_"you may have my blood but..."_

"but what! Damn it! Why didn't I let her finish?"

And with that he flitted off again to make it to the yoko before it was to late, if it wasn't already.

(spirit world)

The small ruler of spirit world sat at his desk going over some new paper work, because king Yama had 'punished' him for not doing it earlier.

"hmmm? What's this?" he picked up a form describing the spider youkai and read it over.

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me!" he screamed as his eyes bugged out.

"Botan!" a fairly frantic fairy girl came running in to his office panting.

"What is it lord Koenma?" she inquired, the infant just glared at her causing her to sweatdrop.

"Why didn't you tell me that the S class spider convict was killed by Hiei today and transported to a jail cell!"

"What? I didn't know, I didn't bring her in," she looked questioningly at him. "Why should it matter, as long as she's dead she can't cause much harm, and you wanted her dead, right?"

"yes but now..." he said seriously making Botan look nervous.

"now what?"

"now I have even MORE paper work to fill out!" Botan fell over anime style.

"Lord Koenma! Why did you get me worked up like that?"

Meanwhile while the toddler was having a fit about paper work in his office, an evil yokai sat in the dark. Laughing silently to herself as she thought about the 'little fire demon' and that 'pretty boy'.

"he probably regrets killing me now, doesn't he?" she laughed.

'for my blood is only half of the ingredient for the antidote and the second is none existent, the tear of a male koorime' she thought. 'And we all know that's impossible to find, to bad for your little boyfriend, Hiei, he should be dieing tonight.' Her evil laughter rang threw the prison cell.

A dark blur flashed threw Kuramas room and stopped in front of the bed looking down on the dieing fox. He looked worse in person then he did through his jaggon, how could he have gotten that bad in such a short time. Of course looking out the window would tell you that it hadn't been a short time and the day was coming to an end.

"Do you have the blood?" Genkai asked, Hiei glared at her

"Of course I do! Why would I be here if I didn't have it!" he screamed at her, really, that was a stupid question 'do you have the blood' jeesh

"Well don't yell at me then! Give it to him! Kurama's fading fast!"

Hiei grabbed the vile that held the crimson antidote out of his cloak that would supposedly cure his fox. One look at Kuramas poor condition told Hiei that he wouldn't be able to sit up on his own.

'well how am I supposed to... wait I know'

Surprising both the girls in the room the fire demon took the cap off the blood and took a swig. Before leaning down and covering Kuramas mouth with his, depositing the antidote. The red headed fox immediately swallowed the metallic substance leaving a trace of blood on his lips and a little lingering in the back of his throat.

Standing up and wiping his mouth free of blood with his sleeve he turned to face the stunned women. Realizing that he had just done that while THEY were in the room a small blush crept onto his face.

"well how else was I going to get it in him?" he mumbled looking away, he quickly changed the subject, "Now what do we do?"

"All we can do is wait," the old women replied looking down at the still pained and fevered form of the once proud Yoko Kurama.

"Shouldn't it have started to help already?" Yukina asked tensely noting that he wasn't doing any better. This statement caught the fire demons attention and he too turned to look at Genkai.

"She's right it should already be taking effect," he stated, trying to cover up the obvious worry in his voice.

The pink haired women simply looked gravely at the others,

"There must be another part to the antidote that I don't know of."

Hiei's heart dropped, what had she just said? This couldn't be happening. What the spider youkai said popped back into his head and just kept repeating itself.

"There is another part," he said softly while he grasped one of the foxes hands lightly and sat on the bed. Taking the cloth and wiping away little beads of sweat from his kitsunes face.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" the ice maiden asked, this had also snagged Genkai's attention as well.

"Right before I killed her," he started, "She said that her blood wouldn't be enough to save him."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cliffhanger!

Inulover: I was going to write more and sort of finish the story but that would make it to long. And I want to make the ending good because I think this chappie sucked! Gomen for the sucky chappie.

Kurama: hello! What happens to me?

Hiei: yay!

Inulover: have to read to find out, this storys winding down and theres only about two maybe three chappies left to write if all goes according to plan so pleeeeeaseee bare with me and keep R+R-ing onegai

Ja ne


	7. the cure is found

Inulover: well hello again peoples I'm happy you want to know why? SPRING BREAK! Yeay I can spend more time on my fic now 

Kurama+Hiei: and on annoying us U

Inulover: oh u know I wuv u! glomps them

Kurama+Hiei: get off!

Inulover: ok well here is the next chappie and apparently from the reviews I got on the last chappie u peps didn't think it sucked Yeay well heres review answers

Beautiful Dreamer1- glad u liked the Koenma part I had 2 throw in comedy somewhere, and yes I'll keep writing.

Everqueen- glad u like it and here's some more.

Talisman J- oh damn I called Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She said that her blood wouldn't be enough to save him."

"Why didn't you say that!" Genkai screamed, "What else did she say?"

"Nothing, I killed her before she could finish." he said somberly

"Why the hell-ed you do that! Your almost as much of a baka as Yusuke!"

Hiei turned on her with anger flashing in his blood red eyes. That was it calling him an idiot AND comparing him to that detective was enough. Like that youkai would have said anything else about it! And didn't she think he cared at all about Kurama9t be enough to save him."

"Why didn't you say that!" Genkai screamed, "What else did she say?"

"Nothing, I killed her before she could finish." he said somberly

"Why the hell-ed you do that! Your almost as much of a baka as Yusuke!"

Hiei turned on her with anger flashing in his blood red eyes. That was it calling him an idiot AND comparing him to that detective was enough. Like that youkai would have said anything else about it! And didn't she think he cared at all about Kuramas condition? He would do anything right now if it meant he could save his fox.

"Do you really think she would have answered my questions either way!" he spat at the old women making her take a step back. "well do you! I don't think so! It would have wasted more time and just prolonged her life!"

Genkai was about to yell back but the foxes whimper stopped her. All three occupants in the room looked over to the ill fox. This yelling was not helping Kurama at all and was doing nothing to solve the mystery of the second ingredient. Yukinas soft voice broke the silence in the room.

"Don't all demons go to spirit world when they die?" she asked, Hiei nodded a yes to his sister and Genkai mimicked the movement.

"Well, then shouldn't she be there? Spirit world I mean"

"Your right Yukina," the pink haired women said, "We can still question her there, but I don't know if we'll be back in time"

"Well it's worth a shot isn't it? You two go and I'll stay with Kurama," Hiei told the two women.

Genkai was skeptical but agreed non the less, it wouldn't do anymore harm. Taking Yukina with her she left for Spirit world leaving Kurama, again in Hiei's care. They only had a few hours until the sun would set on Kurama's life and end it with the fall of night.

After his sister and the old women left the house Hiei went back to Kurama's side. With no one in the room he allowed himself to show his worry as he stroked a lock of red silk from the deathly pale face. It was strange for him to see his normally happy and full of live fox in this condition, holding on by a literal thread.

"I should have questioned her further," he whispered, "Gomen nasai my kitsune," and he placed a small kiss on Kuramas lips. It was quick, barely enough to touch lips but he did manage to stir the sleeping fox.

'Hiei no baka!' he chided himself, why hadn't he held back!

Fevered and pained emeralds looked up at the black clothed figure sitting beside him. He still couldn't see straight through his blurred vision but he still new who it was and was relived to have him back.

"Gomen, kitsune, I didn't mean to wake you up," he said softly, "Go back to sleep"

"H-Hiei I ...Ahhh!" right on queue the pain started up again and the red had pulled his hand from Hiei's gentle grasp.

Hiei, not aware of this cycle that had been accruing since he left, panicked not knowing what to do with him.

"Kurama, What's wrong!" he asked but there was no response from the pained fox as he continued to shake from pain. Wait this had happened early, the thought passed through his mind quickly and as a test he placed his hand on the kitsunes arm to see if he would hurt or not. When Kurama didn't flinch away from the touch, Hiei sat down and pulled the fox into his lap.

Kurama clutched at the male koorimes shirt as the pain increased and his breathing became shallow again. Hiei soothed the ailing yoko the best that he could by rubbing delicate circles on his back and whispering calming things in his ear. The pain dulled again and Kurama was able to relax in Hiei's comforting hold. A very discrete smile found its way to Kurama's lips and he fell asleep on Hiei like he had the night before.

Before Kurama closed his eyes the little fire demon caught a glimpse of something, happiness? Yes that was it but why? Looking more intensely at him he looked maybe a little better but not much. It was so little that he just thought he had imagined it out of hope that maybe he was doing better. But still, maybe having even half of the antidote would buy them some more time. The sun was only two hours from setting and they needed anytime they could get. Hiei pulled the fox closer to his chest to keep him warm and was glad when Kurama curled up on him with a small sigh of contentment. It seemed, though Hiei didn't know why, that he was able to comfort Kurama whenever he held him, but he wasn't complaining.

(spirit world)

The girls stood outside the doors to Koenmas stronghold and waited for the doors to open after they announced their arrival. They were greeted by a fairy girl dressed in a long black kimono and black hair. Now she looked like a grim keeper, not at all like the perky blue haired girl that the gang worked with.

"can I help you?" she asked the two women, Genkai answered for both of them.

"yes we need to see Koenma it's urgent" she replied seriously, the fairy girl just looked at her calmly and asked if she had an appointment. Which they said no to.

"I'm sorry but unless you have an appointment I can't let you see him now if you'll please excuse me..."

"please, this is important our friend might die if we don't see him" Yukina piped up.

The girl was about to close the door when Botan decided to walk by and spot them.

"Yukina? Genkai? What are you two doing here?" she asked

"Botan do you know these people?"

"Yes Yokuta I do know them they are part of the Urameshi team"

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know! Come in," she ushered the two girls in and offered them a seat which they refused.

"I'll take it from here, you can leave now," and with that the black robed girl left them alone.

"Now what's wrong?"

"We need to see Koenma and fast, Kurama's been poisoned." Genkai made sure that she made it sound as important as it was.

"What! How? When?"

"Later we need to talk to the kid!"

"Right, this way, come on," and she ran down the hall with Yukina and Genkai at her heels.

They burst threw the doors startling the young ruler off his seat. A vein popped up on his head as he crawled back up and glared at them all.

"Is there a reason for this!" he screamed

"sirKuramawaspoisonedandYukinaandGenkaicametoseeifyouhavetheantidote!" she rushed out in one breath Koemna just looked at her stunned that she could talk that fast.

"What? Slow down Botan I didn't understand a word you said." Yukina cut off Botan before she could speak again.

"Kurama has been poisoned and we only have half of the antidote do you know the other?" she said calmly but was still worried.

"what? How was he poisoned and by what?" he asked and turned to Genkai.

"Three days ago by that spider youkai that Hiei killed today"

"what! How far is the poison?"

"he'll die tonight if we don't get the cure for him" Yukina cried and Botan lead her to a seat to sit down.

"right, Genkai you come with me, Botan stay with Yukina and we'll be right back" with that he changed into his teenager form and left the office for the dungeons with the old women.

They searched the entire jail area and found the demon in the very last cell. She was seated in the corner half in the dark and half in the light making her look even more menacing with her gleaming white fang protruding out of her mouth. She laughed when she saw them.

"what is the ingredient to your poisons antidote besides your blood Yukita," Koenma asked her flatly and dangerously. She laughed again.

"Why would I tell you? Hmm? I'm guessing your more friends of that fox correct" she said nonchalantly

"Damn it! Tell us the ingredient or I'll..."

"Kill me?" she finished for him with a smirk. "you can't kill me when I'm already dead prince, and even if I did tell you the substance is nonexistent, well at least it is now, those koorimes were a foolish bunch" she laughed again. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you though for I'm sure his times already run out"

"Well, what is it!" Koenma asked impatiently.

"The tear gem of a male koorime, but there is a catch; it needs to be of pure undying love"

the last part went unheard as the two made a run for Yukina and for the portal with the knowledge that they'ed had the cure all along.

(Kurama's house)

Night was falling and Kurama was struggling to hold on to life as the poisons effects became more violent. Hiei held the dieing form in his arms trying to help him with no avail.

"Kurama please hold on a little longer, please"

The pleas were said on deaf ears as the form went limp in his arms mouth still slightly open. There was no breathing or pulse as far as Hiei could tell and he automatically feared the worst once he looked out the window. Night had fallen and taken the foxes life with the falling of the sun.

"Damn it fox! Why didn't you wait a little longer?" he pulled the limp form into his arms again and took one of the cold hands in his own. Silently, he let a single tear slip out and it fell unnoticed into the kitsunes mouth where it found the small pool of the spiders blood still in his throat. The gem melted once it mixed with the crimson, making a silver liquid that slid down his throat.

Hiei still held the cold hand in his own squeezing it as if to bring life back to the still fox. Saying that he was startled when it grasped back would be the understatement of the year. Hell it would have been the understatement for the next five years!

"What!" he nearly jumped out of his skin until he looked down to meet amber eyes free of the glaze of fever.

"I don't know what you did Hiei, but it worked," a tired voice sounded but never wavered once.

Hiei looked amazed at the red haired beauty that was cold and lifless just a minute ago. Now he looked a lot better, Kuramas face wasn't as pale as it had been and the fever was gone.

"Kurama?" he asked looking down on his fox, he could feel his eyes and face getting warm with unshed tears. With out warning Hiei embraced the fox like he never had before and Hiei, mister nothing-bothers-me-I-have-no-emotion- love-is-for-the-weak was crying on his kitsunes chest. Small tear gems fell and hit the sheets as hehugged the one thing that he loved most.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" he chuckled lightly, "you're the last person I would have expected this reaction from, maybe I should nearly die more often.Kurama looked amused at his joke but Hiei wasn't.

"Don't ever joke about that Kurama! Don't even say it again!" he yelled

"Hiei, I was just kidding," he said seriously, he hadn't ment to upset Hiei, he didn't know that he would have by saying that.

"I was stupid Kurama," he whispered and Kurama looked at him curiously.

"About what Hiei?"

"To never tell you, Ai Shitaru, Kurama," that said he Kissed Kurama one last time. He was surprised that the kiss was returned. He looked at his fox after they broke apart.

"I love you too, Hiei"

"Kurama... you do?" before he could answer footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Hiei wiped away any signs of tears and put his cold mask back in place just as everyone came barging in.

"Hiei the antidote is..." they said in unison and trailed of once they saw that Kurama was sitting up looking fine and Hiei with his normal pose sitting in the corner.

"I see you already found the cure," Koenma said

"No, what was it?" Hiei asked

Koenma shook his head and smiled.

"I'll tell you later, Kurama you just rest, glad to know your well," and he proceeded to getting all the people out of the room.

"You should rest Kurama, I'll go." Hiei was about to go threw the window but Kurama voice stopped him.

"No, Hiei, please, stay the night." Hiei turned around and looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Of course," and Kurama moved over so Hiei had room to lie next to him. Hiei turned off the light.

Hiei got under the covers with his fox and Kurama wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. Hiei choose this time to speak and break the silence the dark held.

"Don't be expecting all that emotion stuff often fox," he said making Kurama laugh

"Don't worry I wasn't."

"Good"

"Night, koi," Kurama said and Hiei let himself smile at the nickname

"Night, koi," he replied back and they both fell asleep happy with each other in there arms.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

owari Inulover: so how'd ya like it? There is still an epilog left so r+r onegai man this was a looooooooooonnnnnggggg chapter

Kurama+Hiei: sleeping

Inulover: I won't wake them, well anyways before I go I just want to let any Saint Seiya (knights of the zodiac) lovers know that I'm working on another fic it's a Shun/Hyoga pairing and Seiya/Shiryu pairing heres a little teaser for any that might be interested

Ok, Sienna takes the saints to her ski cabin for some r and r after sanctuary and shun starts coming down with a small cold and isn't telling anyone so Hyoga will have to find out and help.

Inulover: ok it will be better then it sounds and Shun's not gonna be diein' or anythin' and it's not centered around the sickness it's a one shot fluffy fic because theres not many S/H pairings here and we need more well ok

Ja ne, and remember review and there's an epilog to come


	8. explanations

Inulover: woops, sorry people I kind of died over break there. 

Kurama: more like to lazy to write it glares

Inulover: hey not true! I was having problems with my other ficcy and I'm STILL trying to iron it out

Hiei: just keep telling them that and maybe they'll believe you

Inulover: SHUT UP! Grrrr. The gratitude of some people, err, demons well here's some review answers

Nightshadow131: yep he's alright and here's the epilogue, oh and glad you think the StS Fic sounds good it should be up soon.

animeforyou: thank you

everqueen: yeppers of course, he's still clueless as to WHAT he did (lol)

Silverchild: no she doesn't that's why she was sitting with Botan when the cure was found. Glad you liked the ending

Beautiful dreamer: glad you liked it

Inulover: ok now, on to the last chappie!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama woke up and noticed that it seemed hotter then it should be. Not being fully awake yet he assumed his fever had returned somehow. But waking up more allowed him to connect the extra heat to not a fever, but a sleeping fire demon in his arms snuggled up contently to the red head.

'He stayed the whole night? He's never done that before,' Kurama thought while looking down at his koi's sleeping face.

He smiled at the form in his arms. Hiei looked so... what was the word... peaceful? Yes that was it, peaceful. With the cold and indifferent mask he wore during the day gone he looked so innocent. Yes I know, not words one would normally use to describe the fiery spirit, but it fit at the moment. The Yoko placed a soft kiss on the demons lips before succumbing to sleep again. For some reason he was still exhausted from the poison.

Unbeknownst to Kurama, Hiei was awoken by the kiss but feigned sleep to see what else his kitsune would do. He wasn't expecting him to fall back to sleep.

'Hn, must still be tired' Hiei tried to pull away and get up but was held down by the feel of Kurama's arms around him still. 'Fine, you win, kitsune,' he thought and cuddled back up with his fox.

When Kurama awoke for the second time that day, he noticed that Hiei was no longer with him. Sitting up slowly he glanced around the room, there really was no trace of the demon at all. He sighed sadly at the fact and was about to get up from the bed when a voice in the doorway stopped him

"Going somewhere kitsune?"

He looked up to find his fire demon walking into his room.

"Hiei? I thought you left already," he said making another attempt at getting out of the bed but was pushed back down by gentle hands.

"Don't think you're getting out of that bed until I say so," he stated firmly, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little tired still but fine, what is this?" he asked as a bowl of something was placed on his lap.

"I believe your quite familiar with 'soup,' Kurama"

"Yes but I didn't think you could cook," he laughed making his fiery friend happy to see him smiling like that again.

"I made it for you two days ago," he saw the confused look and sighed, "You were probably to delirious at that point to remember it."

"Oh," he took a sip of the soup, "It's very good."

The next couple of days went alone those lines. Hiei made the red headed Yoko stay in bed and took care of him. Kurama didn't fight too much with that pre-made decision. He did fight, however, on going back to school which Hiei nearly had a fit over.

"Hiei I've missed to many days as it is, I have to go back"

"Kurama," he growled threateningly, but that didn't stop the Yoko.

"Hiei I'll be fine, I'll see you later," and with that he walked out the door, aware that he had a little bird following him in the tree tops.

"Shuichi, I hope you have a good excuse for so many absent days without any notification," the principal asked the young red head.

"Yes sir, I had fallen to ill to attend school and had no way of giving you notice you of my absence because my mother was, and still is, out of town," and he added a fake cough to emphasize his point.

"Hmm, very well, just get your lesson plans from your teachers then, on your way."

"Thank you," he gave a slight bow then left.

'At least that's over with,' he thought before heading to his classes.

Half the school day had rolled by and by the time he had gym, well, he figured he could skip at lest one class. He really didn't feel like going through all that for nothing, it's not like it was an important class anyway. He stepped through the doors and onto the roof and looked out over the city through the wire mesh surrounding the edge.

"I told you that this would be too much for you."

"Hiei, I'm fine, I just have a free period is all."

"You're skipping one of your classes like Urameshi does," he smirked and walked over to his fox that laughed and grinned back.

"You caught me red handed," they were about to kiss when...

"So are you two gonna kiss or shall I get right to the point," an annoying little voice spoke up.

"Brat!" Hiei yelled at the child ruler.

"What is it Koenma?" Kurama sighed slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

"Well if you two don't want to know how Kurama was cured I'll just leave then."

"Wait you stupid toddler, spill it, how did the blood work without the second part of the ingredient."

"Yes, I would like to know that myself."

"Kurama did get the second part of the ingredient and you gave it to him, Hiei." He looked at the two questioning looks before continuing.

"Let me tell you the whole story and then we'll see if you can figure it out. You see, once I got back to spirit world I did some digging around and found out some interesting things about koorime history.

Nearing the end of the medieval times, the specific breed of spider that attacked Kurama was very common and they would attack ningen villages extremely often using their poison to kill them off.

"Hn, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to that!" Koenma cleared his throat, "Anyway, now lets turn to the demon world, shall we? There was a swarm of humans traveling to the demon plain in search of the Korrimes Island. You see, they had the antidote. Or more specifically, the males of the breed did"

"But I thought there weren't any male korrimes allowed," Kurama inquired.

"There isn't now, because the humans were infesting the korrimes home because the cure was a male korrimes tear," He glanced at Hiei to find him speechless and then continued. "The poor korrimes were being mobbed by these people and some even got slaughtered over those gems. And in an attempt to stop it they stopped having males and in fact made them forbidden. With no male korrimes to hunt there was no reason for the ningens to come into their territory. And the fact that most male korrimes were hostile helped sway their decision a bit." He stopped and then asked the two, "Do you see what happened yet, or shall I continue?"

"There's more?" the fox asked at which Koenma shook his head at

"Not really, unless you want me to say that the humans stopped coming to the island after that"

They both looked at Hiei who quickly covered up his shock and surprise at the new information that had been given to them.

"If that's all true then why didn't Yukina know about all of this?"

"Because the knowledge of how the males became forbidden, and the spiders had been nearly completely forgotten by the korrimes. Even if it is remembered, it is certainly, not taught to the new generation. I had to do some serious digging to find this entire thing out."

"So Hiei's tear is what saved me then, you see Hiei? Some emotions aren't bad."

"Hn."

"Well then if there are no more questions I'll be leaving now and Kurama."

"Yes?"

"I suggest you get back into that building or you'll really have some explaining to do," and with that he was off.

"He's right I do need to go, you alright, koi?" he asked noticing Hieis thoughtful expression.

"Of course I am."

"Alright then, I need to get back in then," he was about to walk away when as an after thought he leaned over and gave Hiei a nice kiss. "Meet me at home, alright?" he asked seductively. Walking back in and leaving a speechless fire korrime standing on the roof, staring at the door.

Owari

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: so did you like the last installment hope so remember to review and tell me. Wow I can't believe this is over already that didn't seem like to long wow! Ok well keep an eye out for any other stories I'll be posting because I guarantee you that there will be more

Oh, and that Sts Story should be up in a week at the most, schools starting again on Monday, damn it! I don't want to go back sigh oh well

Ja ne peeps


	9. sequals up!

Inulover: Ok, some people are asking me to continue this story. Well, this particular one is complete, **BUT** Ihave the sequal out for this, _**Venomis spiders2: Yukita's revenge**._The summery for it is in my profile, go there to find it **or** you can go to _search, select YuYu Hakusho (duh _;)_) select summery and type Yukita._ personaly I think clicking on my profile is easier but whatever flaots your boat (shrugs).

Ja ne for now peeps. (hey I like those things : ) God I'm being stupid.)


End file.
